Becum One With Me
by Jacklette
Summary: I wrote this fic in the middle of the night and that is my only excuse


_pleaSE DO NOT READ VERY BAD NO NO NO DO NOT READ IM SO SORRY_

"Are you sure about this Russia-kun?" Sealand-kun asked sweetly as he brushed some platinum hair out of Russia-kun's face. Currently Sealand-kun was atop Russia-kun and they were about to do smutty ecchi things to each other.

"If it's with you Sealand-kun... Then I'm sure. Become one with me." Russia-kun's eyes softly shut as he was kissed by Sealand-kun. His kokoro went doki doki.

"Ohhh Sealand-kun you make me feel all blushu blushu." Russia-kun moaned as Sealand-kun's hands trailed over his sensitive chest raisins. Russia-kun could feel his disco stick starting to get excited like it was it's birthday and it would be receiving presents as Sealand-kun sexily undressed Russia-kun.

"Russia-kun my kokoro only doki's for you." Sealand whispered into Russia-kun's ear as his hand slipped down into Russia-kun's naughty parts to play with his very very very large disco stick.

"Ohhh Sealand-kun! Take me now Sealand-kun!" Russia moaned, his back arching into his short bushy eyebrowed soon-to-be lover. Sealand-kun of course obliged to Russia-kun's moans and pleas. He quickly tugged off his shorts and shirt, tossing them to Russia-kun's bedroom floor.

"Whatever my snow princess wishes. _ Soon as he tell's me what I want to hear of course._" Sealand-kun pushed one of his fingers into Russia-kun's bum hole and smirked in pleasure as he watched Russia-kun squirm in pleasure and pain.

"You are a big strong country!" Russia-kun practically screamed out in pleasure as Sealand-kun stuck another finger into Russia-kun, stretching and pushing in all sorts of ways that made his big snow princess mew.

"Again." Sealand-kun demanded, his eyes fierce under those big bushy eyebrows. Licking his lips in anticipation he plunged his fingers deeper into Russia-kun, drinking in those delicious sounds Russia-kun made. Sealand-kun could feel his no-no carrot hard and pushing against his tighty whiteys. He quickly removed that pesky article of clothing revealing his massive no-no carrot.

"YOU ARE A BIG STRONG SEXY COUNTRY" Russia-kun screamed out again, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face, his hands gripping the bed sheets as Sealand-kun slipped his fingers out of him.

"Good." Sealand-kun left his panting sweating mess of a soon-to-be lover and got off the bed and walked over to the dresser, pulling open the first draw he fumbled around before he pulled out the lube. He walked over to russia-kun, snapping the bottle of lube open and squeezing a good amount onto his hand before he started stroking his no-no carrot. The sight was just so hot it made Russia-kun's kokoro doki doki so much he just couldn't help himself. His sweaty palm grabbed onto his disco-stick and he began stroking it. A few drops of pre-love sauce spilled out over the tip of his no-no carrot and Sealand-kun knew it was time.

He walked over to the panting, moaning Russia-kun and positioned himself in between Russia-kuns legs. Russia-kun let out a girly gasp when Sealand-kun suddenly pushed his legs apart in a ferocious speed.

"Prepare for your lower regions to be invaded Russia-kun." Sealand winked at the blushing mess that is Russia-kun. And before Russia-kun could respond, Sealand-kun had already dived into Russia-kun's bum hole.

Russia-kun moaned out in pleasure as Sealand-kun started a slow steady pace of love making.

And it was done.

Sealand-kun had become one with Russia-kun.

Russia-kun moved his big muscular leg over the petite shoulder of Sealand-kun so Sealand-kun could have a better angle. Sealand-kun quickened his pace of pounding his no-no carrot into Russia-kun's bum hole.

After much moaning and pounding into of Russia-kun's bum hole, Russia-kun's disco stick spurted out it's sticky icky love sauce. Soon after Sealand-kun followed and they were left a panting sticky icky sweaty mess of exhausted lovers.

Sealand-kun slipped his no-no carrot out of russia's bum hole and curled up beside Russia-kun like a kitty cat and whispered "Russia-kun, my kokoro is yours and yours only."

"Oh Sealand-kun you know just what to say to make me a blushu blushu mess." Russia giggled kawaiily as they snuggled up beside each other. Then they drifted off into a happy sleepy night night nap.


End file.
